erika_honeyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of unproduced Erika Honey products
This is a list of unmade and unreleased by Erika Honey Productions. Some of these projects were, or still are, in development limbo. The following would include unmade animated films and television shows that were made by Erika Honey or their divisions Koopa Shell Studios. 1990s The Giving Tree and the Boy In 1998, an film adaptation of the children's book, The Giving Tree was in the works of Erika Honey Productions. but it was cancelled when they decided have PJ Masks as their next film. The Berserkoids After the success of 1998 game Berserkoids: War of Regions, Erika Honey Productions began considering creating an animated TV series based on the Berserkoids games, but its production was shut down when Warner Bros. Television Animation found it too violent for TV. 2000s Eric and the Salacky Pack A spin-off television series of Hallie and Friends featuring Eric was in the works at Erika Honey Animation in the late 1990s. A video game was released in Feburary 2001, but the series was never produced, for unknown reasons. Overlords: Unleashed After Overlords aired it last episode. Erika Honey Productions plans to release a full-length threatical film based on the series in 2002, but it was cancelled because they thought the film would be too dark. Liberty and the Traveling Kids In 2006, Erika Honey Production planned for make a television for Wiggler Network's educational programming block, Wiggler Junior, it would featuring five inteligent kids going around the world. but it was cancelled because it was too similar to Disney's children television series Little Einsteins Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs In early 2007, Liz Dangerstar: Space Ranger writer Adrian McDallion was hired by Erika Honey Productions and Warner Bros. Animation Concepts to write the screenplay for an animated film adaption of the story Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs by Judi Barrett, but it was canceled when Erika Honey and Warner Bros. heard the news of Sony making an animated film adaption of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Hallie's Epic Adventure Erika Honey and Warner Bros. planned to make another Hallie film. but instead of using hand-drawn animation, Universal wanted to use computer animation. Titled Hallie's Epic Adventure, this project would have focus on Lord Morte kidnapping Eric, while he and his henchmen plan to make a machine to destroy Gilligan City, Pennsylvania and rebuilt as Vio's new empire. While searching on the Internet, Hallie finds out that Morte also plans for world domination, which led Morte to take over every country around the world. Fearing the world's destruction, Gabriel sets out on an adventure with a group of his friends to rescue Eric and stop Vio. At the same time, Eric meets other people whom Morte created until they were refused to follow Morte. The project was canceled in 2010 when The Hallie and Friends Movie became a box office disappointment, but five years later, a reboot was released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Dream Teens Coming Soon! Angels in Strawberry Panties Erika Honey Productions and Koopa Shell Studios decided to make a adult television series. it would feature a man meeting a girl, the pilot was released in 2009, but the series wasn't produced due to budget constraints. 2010s The Inside Job Erika Honey plans to release a film based on the video game of the same name. but it was cancelled due to script issues. Amber Movie On 2013, Erika Honey Productions, on their brand, Koopa Shell Studios planned to released a third Conner movie under the name, Amber Movie. it would feature more of Amber's backstories. but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Food Wars! In 2014. Koopa Shell Studios planned to released a film based on the manga on the same name. It would feature a teenager chef name Soma Yukihira, who works at the Yukihira Diner has to attend a caunary school Toutski Acedemy where he face Erina Nakiri, Unfourinatly, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. One year later, an anime adoptation of the manga was released in Japan.